Mother Talk
by deadkitty1
Summary: Motherly advise to both Kagome and Inuyasha. How will they react?
1. Kagome

Author's Notes: ***Sniff*** I don't feel too good. ***Cough*** Ugh, throat hurts. Maybe going out and playing in the snow wasn't such a good idea. Ow, arm hurts now. Nose stuffed. 

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me have headache…

Mother Talk

Kagome

By deadkitty1

            Aromas of perfumes are mixed in a room. On the bed was a cat basking in the sun with its tail wagging back and forth in the air. A girl was sitting on her chair with overflowing books and papers on her table.

            "Let's see… Inverse square law… slopes… Mongols… essay," said the girl to herself, "Uh! Buyo, why does this have to happen to me! I've done the science, math, and social studies tests! Now I have to do an essay an on a stupid book and complete this whole bunch of homework!"

            "Kagome, dear!" cried her mother's voice, "I brought you a snack to help you study."

            Kagome sighed, "Thanks mom. Inuyasha's probably gonna come and drag me down to find the jewels again…"

            "Well honey," as her mother sat down on the bed next to the cat, "By the story you told us, it was your fault for breaking that jewel thing and you will have to fix your mistake!"

Kagome looked annoyed, "Mom! Doesn't it annoy you that I'm missing school almost everyday?! Don't you want me to get graduate?!"

Kagome's mom looked shocked at her sudden yelling, "Of course it makes me mad about you not getting your education but look at what you learned. I've seen you used old fashion herbs for healing that work then any old pill! You've actually listened to grandpa's stories and your knowledge of history has expanded!"

The girl smiled and stretched her arms. Her mother gently petted her fat kitty. All of a sudden, there was an intrusion on the peaceful scene.

"Mom! Have you seen my shoes?" asked a little boy.

"They're in the refrigerator!" answered her mother.

"Okay! Thanks mom!" smiled the little kid.

Kagome looked confused at her mom and her brother. She shrugged it off.

"Say, mom?" asked Kagome.

"Yes?" replied her mother.

"WHY do you let me go back to feudal Japan?" she asked while eating the snack.

Her mother smiled and went over to where she was sitting and took another chair, "Kagome, like I said before, you have to fix your mistake. Also from the way you act, you look happy to go to the other side of that well. Your grandfather also enjoys concocting up these weird diseases."

"Aren't you worried that I'll get eaten by the demons or even DIE?!" reacted the girl.

"DEMONS?" shouted her mother, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT DEMONS?!"

Kagome smiled weakly, "I was kidding, mom. Um… do you know how to solve this problem?"

Her mother's eyes shined, "This is easy. First you have to write the equation to slope-intercept form like this:

            4x - 3y = 2

            -3y  = -4x + 2

            y = 4/3x – 2/3

So the slope is 4/3. The you use the slope-intercept form which is y = mx + b so you plug in the points (4,0) with 4/3 like this:

            0 = 4/3(4) + b

            0 = 16/3 + b

            -16/3 = b

So then the equation will be complete and it would look like this:

            Y = 4/3x – 16/3" 

Kagome looked stunned, "Wow mom! That's amazing!"

"Ah! Kagome, Where was I?" her mother said naively.

"You were on the part about um… how you don't want me to miss school?" said the girl uncertainly.

"Right, now I know that it's wrong for you to miss school and goodness knows that your father will be mad at me! But I have this feeling that you're suppose to be there for a reason. I don't know what it is but I think it's about putting back the pieces of that jewel you told me about. Anyway if your graduation fails you can always take after as a priestess of this shrine!" smiled her mother.

"Okay. I got you," smiled Kagome then said innocently, "What if I told you that I wanted to stay at the other side of the well?"

"I'll say: STAY ON THE OTHER SIDE?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN 18! That's what I'll say," calmed her mother.

The poor girl was holding her ears, "Uh, right mom. Thanks for the talk."

"Okay dear, I have to go check the laundry," and her mother left the room with the empty tray of snacks, "Also if you do want to stay on the other side of the well at least have the wedding here, honey."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the poor dear.

"Well, you do like that cute dog-eared boy, don't you? That's why you want to stay on the other side, right? I would love him to be my little son-in…." her daughter interrupted her.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE LIKES SOMEBODY ELSE!!! WHY WOULD I LIKE AN ARROGANT SLEAZY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DOG-BOY AS MY HUSBAND?!" she screamed then noticed her mother was gone.

"MOM!" whined the daughter.

"CHECKING THE LAUNDRY!!!" shouted her mother.

Kagome sighed and went back to work on her so many to do homework things.

"MOM! KAGOME! I STILL CAN FIND MY SHOES!" yelled the boy, "WAIT! IT WAS IN THE FRIDGE! OKAY NEVERMIND!"

"Reality never ceases to amaze me!" sighed Kagome.

Right outside her window was a guy with 2 dog-ears on his head. His ears twitched every time Kagome's family yelled.

"Feh, wedding!" he barged through open window, "Yo! Come on! You've been here for 3 days long enough!"

"AH!" the girl fell over he chair, "GOD! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were a burglar!"

"Girls," puffed the dog demon, "So what's the special occasion?"

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome nervously, 'Oh no! What if he heard about me and mom?!'

"You're wearing panties with hearts on them," he said as if it didn't matter, "What's the deal?"

"WHY YOU PERVERT!" she screamed and kicked him out through the window.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU FELL OVER ON THE CHHHHHHAAAAIIIIIIRRR!" he shouted then all you can hear is a BOOM, on the side of the window.

"It's Valentine's day…" muttered the uncanny girl.

A bit too late for valentine's day but I DON'T CARE! Bye.


	2. Inuyasha

Author's Notes: Wow! I got reviews! YAY! I didn't really expect them since I wrote this while I was sick and I wasn't in a good state of mind but I had nothing else to do. Also thank you for picking up my mistakes. I think I fixed some of them… I think. I don't remember. Now to answer the questions, I think that Kagome's family would yell at this time since Kagome is frustrated with her work (also doesn't have a guy for valentine's day), her brother is busy looking for his shoes, and her mom is being just mom. I would think there's a period in time where your family is in one of those "yelling" periods. Also about Souta's shoes being in the fridge. That's just something to make you guys laugh… or is it? 

Mother Talk

Inuyasha

By deadkitty1

            The poor boy with a red kimono was left twitching on the ground while everyone inside the house ran amok. He stood up wearily and dusted the dirt off his clothes. He then headed towards the house to let out his frustrations on a certain girl.

"That stupid b*tch is gonna pay!" he said spitting out dirt that went in his mouth.

As he opened the door, there stand was Kagome's mom who was frantically running around the house.

"I know I heard a bad word! Who said it? Who!" she stopped and looked at the boy, "Inuyasha, did you say it?"

"What are ya saying?" he said angrily, "I don't have time for this sh#t! Where's that b*tch?"

"Why I never!" Kagome's mom looked stern and stuck a mouth full of soap in his mouth, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Around here we don't use that kind of language!"

Inuyasha spitted out the numerous amounts of soap, "WHY DID YOU F&CKING DO THAT?!"

He got his answer by getting more soap in his mouth, "Now, what did we learn?"

The boy only grumbled and mumbled, "Mnveter kuse der kort drewt."

"That's right," Kagome's mother smiled, "Never use foul language in my house!"

Inuyasha looked at the woman confused and thought, 'Actually I said never use the front door….'

There was yet another intrusion at the horrid scene.

"Mom! Have you seen my helmet?" asked the boy.

"It's on top of the snowman you just built yesterday, Souta!" cried the mother.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Here let me help you," the little boy gently patted the dog-boy's back to let him throw up all the soap bars in his mouth.

"Uh! Those tasted awful! What are these things used for anyway?" he exclaimed.

"They're used for taking a bath," he said, "You know, to get you clean and stuff. My mom uses them when she hears someone say a bad word. I guess it had some kind of traumatic effect on her when she was little."

While the two boys were having their chatter, the mother was busy surveying the mess. She shook her head several times and frowned.

"Inuyasha! Just look at all the mud prints here on the carpet! I know you're a guest but can you please be more careful to wipe your feet before you come in?" said the frustrated mother.

"Hey, I don't talk any orders from…" before he can say anymore, Souta covered his mouth and finished the sentence for him. 

"Mom! Take pity on him! He um… he… DOESN'T HAVE A MOM!" he said the first thing that came to his head.

"What was that for?" growled the white-haired guy.

"Sssh, don't make my mom angry," he quickly left the scene as soon as he came.

It was Inuyasha against Kagome's mother, woman verses demon. They were alone and a lot of tension was in the air. 

"Hey look, I just want to talk to Kago…" he was interrupted by the sudden burst of tears.

"Oh, how could I've not noticed!" Kagome's mother hugged the homeless boy, "To live the rest of your life without a mother! How terrible!"

"Yo! It's okay! I can take care of myself," he said with a sweat drop.

"It's not okay!" she used her motherly powers and put him on the couch while she grabbed herself a notebook, pencil, and a chair, "Now, tell me, when did your mother pass away? Was your father there to take care of you? Did you have any relatives?"

"What's with the questions?" he asked stubbornly while crossing his arms, "I told you I was by myself so I had to rely on myself!"

"Yes, let your anger out!" she said dramatically, "Do you think that it was your mother's fault that she left you?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Well, I always thought of it like that. When she passed away, I hated her for leaving me so soon. Nobody wanted me only her… only her."

"I see," said the mother taking off those fake psychiatrist glasses, "So why did everyone hate you?"

"Because I'm in-between!" he said while crying his eyes out, "I don't belong! I didn't belong! I'm different!"

"There, there, it'll be alright," said Kagome's mother, "Besides, Kagome accept you for who you are. I don't get why anyone would refuse such a handsome boy like you! I'm sure they can forget about the dog-ears and come to love them."

"Kagome… she…" he whispered.

Suddenly a girl looked at the picture and frowned.

"Did I miss something here?" she asked.

"Kagome!" said the two voices.

"Mom, weren't you checking he laundry?" she said pointing, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"The laundry! Oh, dear! I forgot to put the softener!" the mother rushed out of the picture, which left the two in standing conversation. 

"I swear, I can't leave you anywhere without causing a mess!" she cried.

"It wasn't my fault! It was your f*cki…" Kagome cut him from finishing.

"Hello? You're in another person's house?" she exclaimed, "Uh! Let's go before my mother comes back!"

"What about your work and junk?" he asked.

She looked at him all confused, "You actually want me to stay here? Are you feeling all right?"

Their ears perked up to a sudden noise outside the snowy weather.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Mom! Grandpa!" yelled the little brother, "I got something to show you all!"

So tired. ***Yawn*** bye.


	3. Souta

Author's Notes: I don't wanna go back to school! But I have too. Darn.

Mother Talk

Souta

By deadkitty1

            The weather outside is frightful while globs of dandruff rain from the fluffy clouds. It covered the whole side of Tokyo and children seemed to take this to their advantage. There are also old people outside shoveling the snow of their property and cursing at the little people and their stupid games. 

"Hey! You guys! I want you to see this!" yelled Souta along with his other friends.

There he was on top of a huge ramp with a helmet, pillows, and shoes that seem to have ice at the soles of the feet.

"What are you doing up there, young man?!" shouted the mother, "Get down here! EVERYBODY!"

"Souta?" yelled Kagome, "What is this all about? Where did you get that huge ramp?"

"I'll explain everything!" smiled the young people who's suppose to lead us to a better future, "Since mom won't get me a skateboard, I froze the soles of my shoes to create friction when I go down this ramp. I learned all about it in science. I got the ramp from Tony's dad. He's in the ramp business. We're doing a live taping of one of the stunts created by me and we're going to send the tape to um… JACK ASKS!"

"Jack asks?" said the mother confused, "I never heard that show before."

Kagome shook her head, 'You mean JACKASS!'

"Hey, that looks pretty cool," sneered Inuyasha.

"Ah! I used to do outrageous stunts during my young age. Yes, those were the days," sighed the grandfather still shoving the snow.

"Shut up both of you!" shouted the women, "Get down from there, Souta! WE don't care if it's for a TV show!"

All of Souta's friends strapped on his shoes and held him balanced. They secured his helmet safely on the top of his noggin and tied the pillows on his chest, back and lower bottom. As they did that, his mother's voice attracted a very large audience of people.

"I can't hear you!" lied the boy, "You want to see me go down the ramp? Okay! Get the camcorder ready!"

"Check!" said Souta's friends.

"Okay!" Souta too a deep breath, "Push me."

"SOUTA NO!!!" shouted the female residence of the shrine.

With a push, he slid down on the huge ramp and was making "big air." He jumped of the hill and crashed through several snowmen and snowomen. Souta was having so much fun that he forgot about a landing space and was about to crash into a very expensive car! Just as he was about to crash, Inuyasha swooped him out of the way.

"Hey," said a guy, "Was that a bird with ears on its head?"

"No!" frowned a woman, "It's a red Toyota with a new sound system that looks like cat's ears."

"You are both wrong!" shouted a man with a black belt for karate, "It's a guy wearing a red dress that's late for the ball!"

"OH!" said the rest of the clueless people.

"You all right, kid?" asked the dog-eared boy.

"Wow! You saved me! That would have worked better if I put a safe landing space," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha gently put the boy down on the snow to get beaten up by his mother. There were several claps and whistles from the crowd who saw the stunt.

"Oh! My dear boy!" Kagome's mother then gave her son the "hug of death", "Don't you ever do that again!"

"You stupid!" frowned Kagome and gently gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Mom! Your killing my lungs!" choked the little boy.

"Huh? What did I miss?" asked the grandfather who fell asleep on the shoveling and just woke up.

Souta's friends on top of the ramp got down with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" they said, "We got all that on film!"

"Give me that!" cried Kagome and took the camcorder away from the little boys."

"Kagome!" complained Souta and his friends.

"Look this has a picture of Inuyasha in it and if everyone knew that he was a… a…" she started to say then whispered, "A demon."

"I think that's a little too late for that, sis," said his brother.

"What do you mean?" said Kagome and started to look over to where Inuyasha was.

All of a sudden the crowd of people gathered around the hero to give him a pet on the back and express their gratitude. There were also a crowd of newscasters and some television crew who were dieing for an interview.

"I have to say, young man that was amazing how you caught that youngster," said a man proudly.

"Is this a real sword?" asked a cute little girl.

"Are those ears and red dress part of your costume to stay undercover?" asked one of the people in the newspaper crew.

"Did you get lost in the desert and had no choice but to eat your shoes since you have none?" asked a TV newscaster.

Kagome looked worried and she had no idea what to do. She then turned to her mother and she just smiled and looked at Souta.

"What?" said the innocent boy giving them the I-didn't-do-nothing look.

"Honey? You caused this entire ruckus. Now, I want you to go in there and do your thing!" smiled his mother as she pushed him in the crowd of people.

"Mom?" asked Kagome, "What's he gonna do? He's well… he's Souta!"

Souta looked lost in the crowd of people, 'What am I suppose to do?' he thought then felt something on his pocket it was a stink bomb and then smiled, 'Oh. I get it now.'

He got ready and then threw the stink bomb at the bottom of the people's feet. Just as he did, people started to say "Eww!", "What's that smell?", "Where did this smoke come from?", "My eyes!"

Souta quickly moved around the crowd and dragged Inuyasha out, "Are you all right? I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes were spinning, "Ooooh! Smell… painful. Get me out… of here!"

"You got it!" Souta said as he dragged him to the well.

"Souta! You did good! Oh poor, Inuyasha," she said piteously.

"Is he going to be okay?" said Souta and his mother.  
            "Yeah! He just has a sensitive nose that's all, really," she threw the dog-eared boy over the well, "I have to go now mom! Bye!"

"Honey!" her mother handed her yellow bag, "Don't forget this and makes sure my future son-in-law is better."

"Right!" she said sarcastically.

"Come back again, Inuyasha!" smiled the little boy.  
            "I'm going you guys! Bye!" Kagome jumped over on the other side of the well.

Kagome was gone and this left her mother and little brother to talk to.

"Souta," said his mom seriously.

"Mom, how did you know I had stink bombs?" asked the boy.

"Your uncle gave them to you for your birthday last year and I knew you were saving it for your sister's birthday," she said sternly.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Promise never to do that again?" she said.

"Yeah," he crossed his fingers behind her back.

"Good!" smiled his mother, "Now I suggest we go inside and warm up. Now I want to see this TV show, Jack asks!"

The end! Or is it? Yeah I think it's the end unless you want me to write more which I doubt since I'm not that good. Well bye!


End file.
